85 Didn't
by Linguna
Summary: Galen Tyrol versucht die Ereignisse des Holocausts zu verarbeiten.


„**85 Didn't"**

„Mit erstorbnem Scheinen  
Steht der Mond auf todtenstillen Hainen,  
Seufzend streicht der Nachtgeist durch die Luft -  
Nebelwolken schauern,  
Sterne trauern  
Bleich herab, wie Lampen in der Gruft.  
Gleich Gespenstern, stumm und hohl und hager,  
Zieht in schwarzem Todtenpompe dort  
Ein Gewimmel nach dem Leichenlager  
Unterm Schauerflor der Grabnacht fort. …"

(Aus: Eine Leichenphantasie, Schiller)

Verbranntes Fleisch. Alles was ich riechen kann, ist verbranntes Fleisch. Der süßliche Duft halbgaren Menschenfleisches, der sich in meiner Nase festgefressen hat, will nicht mehr gehen. Das Gefühl unter meinen Fingern von kohlschwarzer Haut, die sich wie Pergament von heißen, toten Körpern zieht und darunter blutrotes Fleisch freigibt, ist auch geblieben. Ich kann noch spüren, wie der Rauch meine Lungen füllte und mir das Atmen schwer machte, wie der Gestank mir den Magen zusammenkrampfen ließ, wie der halbsaure, bittere Geschmack nach Galle meine Zunge belegte.

Und die Bilder in meinem Kopf sind auch geblieben.

Arbeitsanzüge, die geschmolzen sich in ihre schmerzverzerrten Leiber gefressen hatten. Qualm, der von ihren versengten Haaren aufstieg. Glasige Augen, die mich leer und verlassen anstarrten. Alles verbrannt und tot

Manchmal nachts, wenn alles ruhig und still ist, alles in seinen warmen Kojen liegt und schläft oder verzweifelt versucht bei der Nachtschicht die Augen offen zu halten, kann ich sie noch schreien hören. Sie stöhnen und wimmern, und manchmal … manchmal rufen sie mich. Sie rufen mich bei meinem Namen. Nicht anklagend, nicht fordernd – Nein. Sie mahnen mich. Ermahnen mich.

Und sie kommen immer wieder.

In meinen Träumen. Sie kommen wieder und greifen mit ihren verbrannten, verkohlten Händen nach mir. Mit Finger, von denen Haut und Fleisch in Fetzen davon hängt und Sehen und Knochen makaber hervorstechen.

Dann wache ich auf, desorientiert und schweißgebadet, zerre den Vorhang meiner Koje auf und bin dankbar darum nicht allein im Quartier zu sein. Dann sind die schweren, gleichmäßigen Atemzüge der Anderen wie ein Anker für mich, der mich hier in dieser Welt hält, und die dämmrige Beleuchtung ist wie die trübe Morgendämmerung.

Wie jedes Mal fängt mein Blick an zu wandern und streift über die geschlossenen Vorhänge. 85 haben es nicht geschafft, ihre Betten blieben leer – zumindest für kurze Zeit. Ich zähle die Kojen, die Menschen die dahinter schlafen, lausche ihrem Atem, versichere mich, dass sie noch am Leben sind.

Schließlich bleibt mein Blick bei Cally's Lager stehen. Ihr Vorhang ist halboffen und dahinter kann man das ungemachte Bett sehen - leer.

Ein unbestimmter Drang zwingt mich aufzustehen, zu ihrer Koje zu gehen und mich zu vergewissern, dass sie tatsächlich nicht da ist. Es ist immer der gleiche Zyklus. Erst wenn ich den Vorhang ganz aufgezogen habe, und sehe, dass sie wirklich nicht hier ist, fängt mein Kopf an diese Information zu verarbeiten, verdrängt die Bilder, die sich so sehr in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt haben. Erst dann wird mir der kalte Boden unter meinen nackten Füßen und das Zittern meiner auskühlenden Glieder bewusst. Ein ums andere Mal gehe ich zu meinem Spind und reiße ihn auf. Ich bemühe mich nicht einmal mehr leise zu sein. Zu oft bin ich nachts schon aufgewacht, gejagt von meinen Träumen, verfolgt von den Toten. Ich erschrecke auch nicht mehr, wenn ich aus den Augenwinkeln im Spiegel an der Türinnenseite das gehetzte, fahle Gesicht eines Mannes sehe, der nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst ist. Mit der Zeit ist auch der Aufwand zu groß geworden trockene Sachen anzuziehen. Mich kümmert es nicht mehr. Eilig ziehe ich mir die erstbeste Hose an, die mir zwischen die Finger kommt und schlüpfe barfüßig in meine Arbeitsschuhe. Auch meine Schuhe bleiben ungeschürt.

Spätestens wenn ich die Spindtür wieder schließe, höre ich das unwirsche Gemurre hinter irgendeinem der Vorhänge. Bis heute konnte ich mich noch nicht dazu bringen wirklich hinzuhören. Was kümmert es mich, was jemand zu sagen hat, der in dem Bett von einem der 85 schläft. Er kann es nicht wissen und wird es nie verstehen. Mehr wie einen müden Blick in seine Richtung bringe ich auch als Entschuldigung nicht hervor. Stattdessen gehe ich zur Luke, öffne sie und ignoriere die lauter werdenden schlaftrunkenen Stimmen, wenn ich sie hinter mir zufallen lasse.

Das dumpfe, träge Gefühl, dass mich immer nach einem dieser Träume befällt, begleitet mich auf meinem Weg, den ich nur zu gut kenne. Jede Abbiegung und jede Kreuzung, die mich näher an mein Ziel bringt, hat ihre eigene Bedeutung bekommen, ist zu einem kleinen Meilenstein geworden, der mich an ein Gesicht, oder einen Namen erinnert. Es sind keine 85, die mir mehr einfallen. Oft kommt mir der Gedanke, dass einige der 85 auch für mich nicht mehr wie eine Nummer in einer Personalmappe waren. Personalmappen, die auf meinem Schreibtisch lagen. Leute, für die ich verantwortlich war.

Zielstrebig komme ich immer näher, und je näher ich komme, desto lebhafter werden die Erinnerungen. Es sind jetzt aber nicht mehr nur die Bilder von diesem einem Tag, die sich wie ein kleiner Film in meinem Kopf abspielen. Immer öfter mischen sich Erinnerungen vor dem Holocaust dazu.

Prosna, wie er mir stolz das Photo des Commanders mit seinen Söhnen zeigte, das er im Archiv ausgegraben hatte. Cally und die Kleine aus Leonis, wie sie verzweifelt versuchten, Archie aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, als er eines Morgens verkatert zum Dienst kam. Lauter kleine alltägliche Dinge, die nach und nach wieder in mein Bewusstsein drängen, bis ich schließlich angekommen bin und ich wieder mit der harten Realität konfrontiert werde.

Dort wo das Feuer am schlimmsten gewütet hat, kann man in dem blauen, düsteren Licht noch die Brandspuren sehen. Teile des C-Decks sind nur notdürftig repariert worden, Zeit für mehr blieb nicht. Es war wichtiger die Vipers in die Luft zu bringen, als dem Schiff einen neuen Anstrich zu verpassen. Und dann stehe ich wieder vor dieser Luke. Fast wie in Trance fahre ich mit den Fingerspitzen die weiße Schrift auf dem schwarzen Schild nach: 09-PW 23.

Ich wusste, was ich dahinter finden würde. Es war jedes Mal so, ein wiederkehrender Zyklus. Ein Zyklus, den ich bis jetzt noch nicht geschafft habe zu durchbrechen. Langsam öffne ich die Luke, und dahinter in einer Ecke gekauert finde ich Cally. Anfangs hatte sie sich wenigstens noch die Mühe gemacht und Schuhe angezogen, aber ihr ging es wie mir. Es spielte alles keine Rolle mehr. Wenn sie nachts schweißgebadet aufwachte, gejagt von ihren eigenen Dämonen, war es auch für sie unwichtig geworden. Notdürftig bekleidet verlässt sie das Quartier und ich finde sie dann immer hier.

Die ersten Male, als ich sie so fand, wusste ich nicht was ich tun sollte. Ich konnte schlecht zu ihr rüber gehen, sie in den Arm nehmen und ihr Trost spenden. Ich war doch selbst auf der Suche nach Trost. Also beobachtete ich sie nur, habe ihr zugesehen, wie sie sich ihren ganzen Schmerz und ihre Ängste von der Seele heulte, habe ihr zugehört, wie sie leise mit Prosna redete, und langsam fing ich an darin Trost zu finden. Ich war nicht für sie da, und sie war nicht für mich da, aber ich wusste, ich war nicht allein mit meinen Dämonen. Eines Nachts, als ich wieder im Halbdunkeln an der offenen Luke stand, hat sie mich wortlos aus geschwollenen, verheulten Augen angesehen und ist ein Stück zur Seite gerückt. Ich habe ihre wortlose Einladung angenommen und mich zu ihr gesetzt.

So auch heute Nacht.

Ihre Tränen sind schon längst getrocknet, dennoch nehme ich sie in den Arm. Mit einer unschuldigen Geste legt sie ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter und ich lasse mein Kinn auf ihren Haaren ruhen. Auch das ist Teil unseres nächtlichen Rituals.

Keiner spricht. Es ist auch nicht nötig. Wir beide waren hier, als es passierte, sahen zu wie schwer verwundete Kollegen, Freunde wimmernd vor Schmerz auf Bahren heraus getragen wurden. Sie war dabei, als Prosna starb. In ihren Armen war er gelegen, als ihm der letzte Atem aus dem Brustkorb entwich. Es ist nicht nötig dem anderen das Gräuel zu schildern, das man Nacht für Nacht vor Augen hat, da der andere weiß, dass die Erinnerungen, die einem den Schlaf rauben, die gleichen sind.

Erst wenn ich merke, dass sie vor Kälte zu zittern anfängt, stehe ich auf.

„Komm.", ist das einzige Wort, was ich über meine Lippen bringe, und mehr ist auch nicht nötig, zu mehr bin ich auch nicht fähig. Aber es reicht, um sie von ihren Dämonen zu befreien - zumindest für diese Nacht.

Ich strecke ihr meine Hand hin, die sie ohne zu zögern nimmt, und helfe ihr auf. Wir gehen durch die Luke. Bedacht schließe ich sie, und als ich etwas zu lange auf das Schild starre, spüre ich, wie ihre kalte Hand die meine sucht. Zaghaft zieht sie mich von der Luke weg. Zu mehr ist sie nicht fähig. Aber es reicht, um mich von meinen Dämonen zu befreien - zumindest für diese Nacht.

fin


End file.
